Duck, Duck, What the Hell Eren?
by livingtothefullest
Summary: Being stuck inside on a rainy day with nothing to do gives Eren the idea to play duck, duck, goose. Rated K because of some swearing nothing too bad though.


**Hi friends! Another little one shot from the Survey Corps being stuck inside with nothing to do. This idea came from a reader from my previous story MasterShorty11. Thank you for the idea! I loved writing this! :)**

* * *

The rain was pouring down outside the castle that the Survey Corps were staying in. The newest recruits from the 104th class were all sitting in the dining hall trying to make the day go by quicker. The rain had started early on and Levi forbade anyone to go outside considering the amount of mud they would all track in. There was a meeting the next day and he didn't want the already shitty castle looking worse with mud being tracked in all over the place. So, the 104th were left to be absolutely bored out of their minds.

Eren sat up from where he was laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling and looked between Armin and Mikasa who both looked up from what they were doing. Eren smirked at his blond haired friend and tapped his head. "Duck." He turned to Mikasa and gave the same shit-eating grin. "Duck."

Jean looked up from where he was sitting at the table. "Eren, what the hell are you doing?"

Eren simply scrambled up and tapped Jean on the head. "Duck." Jean reached out to grab Eren and demand what he was doing, but Eren continued tapping people on the head merrily until he reached Reiner. "Goose!" Reiner was dumbfounded for a moment looking at the back of Eren as he ran to the opposite end of the dining hall. Was he really wanting to play a child's game? "You've got to tag me, Reiner!" Eren shouted.

"Oh… I'll tag you." Reiner jumped up and barreled down on Eren who laughed maniacally as he ran away towards Reiner's seat, quickly sitting before he could be tagged by the larger boy.

"Your turn. Go around the room, and pick someone to be goose," Eren insisted.

"Jaeger, what drugs are you on?" Jean questioned.

"What? I'm bored, there isn't much to do, and this seemed like the best option."

"Duck, Duck, Goose, a kids' games, that seemed like the best option?" Eren nodded happily. "You've really lost your mind."

"Shut up, Jean! Reiner, go!"

Reiner somewhat reluctantly began to go around the room, following what Eren had done. "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" He reached Christa and tapped her head. "Goose!"

Ymir sneered for a moment, but Christa giggled and jumped up, chasing Reiner around the room before he took her seat. As soon as he sat down, Ymir smacked him upside the head. Christa giggled a little and tapped Ymir on the head, going around the room, picking someone, and racing to take their seat. This went on for a good hour, with many of them shouting at one another and laughing. Some of them slipped, and Berthold had so much momentum at one point he couldn't stop himself before he ran into a wall.

All the commotion downstairs alerted Levi and he couldn't focus on his work anymore. He made his way down the stairs to go off on all the shitty brats and tell them to keep their voices down. When he walked through the doors into the dining hall, Eren immediately saw him, walked up, and tapped him on the head. "Goose!"

Levi watched as humanity's hope ran across the room away from him laughing like a small child. Some of the others snickered while others stared on in sheer terror thinking Eren seriously had a death wish. "Jaeger, what did you just call me?" Levi ground out.

"I didn't call you anything, sir! It's a game! You have to chase me and I have to take your spot!" Eren called out to him.

"A child's game is what all of you have decided to do with your time?"

"There's nothing else to do, Corporal Levi, sir," Eren called out again. "So you have to chase me!"

"There is no way I'm participating in a meaningless, annoying game."

"Well, then, sir, with all do respect, you lose then."

This made Levi stop. Lose? To a bunch of shitty brats? Especially to Eren Jaeger? Levi pivoted to face Eren again. "Fine, brat, I'll play."

He ran after Eren who dodged him the first time, running to the right, but Levi followed after him, cutting him off before he could get to where he had been standing before. Eren liked this challenge. The two of them dipped and weaved around the room until Levi had finally had enough, tackling Eren to the ground. "You lose, brat," he said standing over the teenager with his signature bored expression.

"You tackled me!"

"But he still tagged you, Eren!" Armin called out.

Eren pouted for a moment before Levi held out a hand. Eren took it and stood up. "No more games." He looked around the dining hall and realized what a mess him and Eren had made. There were chairs knocked over, cards from the games others were playing on the floor, food and drinks had spilled on some of the tables and floors as well. "Clean this mess up."

Everyone groaned, but quickly got to work as Levi left with a rare yet triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

 **I like writing these little one shots just to get ideas out and to be writing something (I've been having some major writer's block recently...) Any who, if you have any ideas that you would like me to write let me know and I'll get them out!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **xxKellyn**


End file.
